


Halloween Dates

by Golden_eyed_Hawk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, Halloween, M/M, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_eyed_Hawk/pseuds/Golden_eyed_Hawk
Summary: It's halloween, though every day is like that for Dean WinchesterAnd Castiel and his family don't celebrate it much either.They set up a date, will they get to have their date or will it not work out?





	

It was a blustery day with more than a hint of winter's chill in the air. It was Halloween, not that they observed it, but his brother had a study thing going on or so Dean thought. He hadn't been listening when his brother had told him his plans for that evening, Dean had a date.

After school, he went back to where they were staying, waiting on their dad yet again, and tried to hide his eagerness for 6:00 to arrive already from Sammy. He showered and spent plenty of time trying to decide between his blue shirt or his green one and his blue jeans or his black ones before just grabbing the first of each his hand touched and pulling them on. He looked at himself in his green shirt and black jeans and hoped he didn't look like he was trying too hard. He put his shoes on, made sure Sammy had money for dinner, and grabbed his jacket before leaving.  
He was almost to where he was supposed to meet his date when he saw a flower store, on a whim he went in and bought a few. He hurried his steps along so he wasn't late to meet Cas, though when he got there the other boy was nowhere in sight. He sat down in the restaurant to wait for him, politely shooing away the waitress. After forty-five minutes’ drags, slowly by him, he began to think it was a stupid idea more and more by the minute, he decides to get up and leave, heading for his favorite diner in town. He didn't notice that as he got up he dropped two of the flowers on the table, leaving them behind.

 

Cas hadn't forgotten his date; he'd been busy with trying to look just right. He'd have been there by now but for his brothers and his mode of transportation. He'd tried to make his choice quick and change from his school clothes into his church things but on his way, down the stairs one of his brothers caught him and asked "Where's the funeral?" causing one of the others to poke his head out and ask "What funeral?" Then when he explained they told him to dress casual but formal and he had no idea what they meant so one brother 'fixed' his hair while the other set out three shirts and a pair of dark jeans. "I'm not going to wear your clothes on a date." "Well, it's either that or you're going to look like you should be at church." Then Cas vaguely recognized the logo on one of his brothers faded band t-shirts "Can I borrow that one?"

He pulled the shirt on over his head, pulled on the over shirt with the rolled-up sleeves his brothers were insisting he wore, then grabbed a jacket and ran to the bus stop. He'd missed the bus that would have gotten him into town by six, but he'd make it by seven. Unfortunately, he had no way to have called and told Dean that. As he took a seat on the bus his nerves returned and he fidgeted with his glasses, cleaning them with his borrowed shirt before returning them to his face and pushing them up with a finger. The bus let him off in town square and he made his way through all the adults with their little ones to the sidewalk near the restaurants. He remembered where he was supposed to meet dean and made his way there but barely got in the door before realizing he wasn't there. He asked the hostess if she'd seen another boy about his age "Yeah, came in about an hour ago. Was stood up, poor thing. He left a little bit ago dropped a couple of flowers though." She said. So, Dean had gotten him flowers, he almost smiled then realized that he also thought he'd been stood up. "Um, did you notice which way he went when he left?" He asked. she just shook her head. It was only a little after seven, for kids their age Halloween didn't pick up until later not that he cared much for it. He headed, head down keeping his eyes on the sidewalk, for the diner in town to get a shake and something to eat before walking home. 

 

Dean had entered the crowded diner and finally found a place to sit down. He didn't know why he was still holding the flowers, he'd wasted his money. He'd finally gotten to order something to eat when someone sat down across from him, citing it as the only place left to sit. He couldn't believe his eyes as he realized who it was. "Cas?"  
Cas looked up, he hadn't been paying attention to who was occupying the booth, he'd just sat down. "Dean. I'm so sorry I missed you at the restaurant. My brothers and the bus..." He got quiet when he saw Dean smiling. "I'm just glad you're here. We can make this our date instead." Dean said. Dean could tell how uncomfortable Cas seemed in what he was wearing but enjoying the fact he was wearing a shirt with the logo for one of his own favorite bands. "Okay. Um, I'll be right back." Cas said before getting up and working his way toward the restroom.

While Cas was gone, Dean set the flowers on the table, wanting to see his reaction to his gift. Unfortunately, he got a surprise of a different sort. An all too familiar black car pulled up outside, shining its headlights in through the plate glass before they turned off. He saw his dad through the windshield, saw him say something but couldn't hear him and dreaded what was to come next. The man who'd dragged Dean and his brother around the country, made Dean put what he wanted to do second or even third on the list came charging through the door, quickly making a path in the crowd and Dean stood to meet him. "Who're the flowers for?" John asked, barely having glanced at the table. "My date." Dean answered, two words, short and succinct. He kept his eyes on his dad but meanwhile willed Cas to stay in the bathroom or to be smart like Dean knew he was and be smart enough not to come over right then. "Looks like you got stood up. Come on, we've gotta go." John said "I've only been waiting a few minutes. We can go tomorrow." He knew his dad wanted to march him out of here, instead he went back out through the door he came in through. Dean scooted as close to the window as he could, trying to make out what his brother was saying to their dad. He was pretty sure Sam was trying to get him to go back to the hotel but John, stubborn as he is, refused to start the car.  
Not wanting Cas to be on the receiving end of the spectacle his dad was sure to make when he saw that Dean's date was a guy, he grabbed a napkin and wrote two words before laying it under the roses and leaving. He'd put a rose in his pocket to remember the night by.

Cas made his way back to the table to find it empty, well sort of. There were roses and a burger and chocolate shake on it but no Dean. He picked up the roses to smell them and saw the note, saw the two words 'So Sorry'. He looked out the window to see a black car speeding off. It was the one Dean had told him about, it had thrown him into Castiel's life and had dragged him back out.

**Author's Note:**

> I like john but made young dean wary of his dad's reaction should he discover who his date was. Not that i would write it that He'd react badly, just that dean was often uncertain of how his dad would react to things so he did what he decided was the better thing if not exactly the right thing.


End file.
